1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan and a fan frame thereof and, more particularly, to a fan frame with a waved structure capable of enhancing wind rate and wind current and a fan equipped with the fan frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating device is a significant component for electronic products. When an electronic product is operating, the current in circuit will generate unnecessary heat due to impedance. If the heat is accumulated in the electronic components of the electronic product without dissipating immediately, the electronic components may get damage due to the accumulated heat. Therefore, the performance of heat dissipating device is a significant issue for the electronic product.
So far the heat dissipating device used in the electronic product usually consists of a heat pipe, a heat dissipating fin and a fan, wherein one end of the heat pipe contacts the electronic component, which generates heat during operation, the other end of the heat pipe is connected to the heat dissipating fin, and the fan blows air to the heat dissipating fin so as to dissipate heat. In this manner, wind rate and wind current of the fan will influence heat dissipating effect generated by the heat dissipating device. In general, a wind enter side and a wind exhaust side of a fan frame of the fan are flat so that wind rate and wind current which the blades of the fan draws into the fan frame are limited. Accordingly, heat dissipating effect generated by the heat dissipating device is reduced.